


Love Is Found On the Armoury Floor

by TheCourtSorcerer



Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: About him & arthur, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Finds Fanfiction, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Secret Relationships, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Merlin dropped the parchment to the floor with a squeak, his eyes wide in mortification and shock. What the hell was that?! His face burned a deep shade of red as he slowly picks the parchment back up, steadfastly not reading on. He needed to find who wrote this.Immediately.And absolutelynotso he could read more! No! He needed to dispose of this and anymore before, gods forbid,Arthurfound out.--One evening, while working in the armoury, Merlin discovers a piece of parchment on the floor, which turns out to be an erotic story about him and Arthur!
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles & One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052750
Comments: 24
Kudos: 211





	Love Is Found On the Armoury Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a silly crackfic bc I got stressed and it ended up becoming more serious as I actually wrote it so uh, yeah. I wrote this instead of sleeping, again, ofc, per usual. I think this can be called crack treated seriously? 
> 
> I just wanted to write my own version of Merlin discovering what's basically explicit fanfiction of him and Arthur. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_The dark-haired servant quickly dropped to his knees without further coaxing from his King. He scrambled to unlace the King’s tight, form-fitting breeches, eager to see his hard, straining glory hidden behind only the best, nicest fabric procurable._

_‘Slow down, darling,’ King Arthur purred, lacing his fingers through the messy locks of the beauty between his legs, petting his head with almost startling gentleness. ‘We’ve got plenty of time.’_

_Merlin leaned into the touch, his hands faltering where they hovered over his waistband. ‘I want it, Arthur,’ he whined softly, looking up at Arthur with bright, begging blue eyes, ‘please, can I have it?’_

_King Arthur chuckled affectionately and nodded his head, watching as his beloved’s eyes lit up with joy. ‘You can have anything you want, my dear.’_

_A pleased sigh left Merlin’s lips and he thanked his King breathlessly. He leaned forward and pressed a teasing kiss to the clothed bulge in front of his face, before excitedly tugging down Arthur’s breeches, his breath hitching when he saw he wore nothing beneath the expensive trousers. A thrilled shiver ran down his spine at the idea that the professional, ever-proper King Arthur had prepared for this._

_The servant let out an eager whimper as he stared at the glorious sight before himself. Then, slowly, as he stared up at the Generous King of Great Camelot, Merlin wrapped his plump, pink lips around Arthur’s aching—_

Merlin dropped the parchment to the floor with a squeak, his eyes wide in mortification and shock. What the _hell_ was that?! His face burned a deep shade of red as he slowly picks the parchment back up, steadfastly _not_ reading on. He needed to find who wrote this. _Immediately._

And absolutely _not_ so he could read more! No! He needed to dispose of this and anymore before, gods forbid, _Arthur_ found out. That would not go over well…

How, though, would he find out who wrote it? He couldn’t exactly go around asking members of the court & castle residents if they wrote erotic stories about him and the King! Merlin glanced quickly around the armoury, suddenly paranoid Arthur would jump through the entryway and rip the parchment from his hands and think _he_ wrote it. He relaxed just a bit when he saw no one around.

Honestly! Who just leaves this kind of thing just lying on the _armoury_ floor, of all places?!

Oh, well, Merlin rationalized, maybe they dropped it… Maybe they didn’t realize they dropped it. Still, though, why had they had it in the armoury to begin with? Then again, why was anyone writing it in the first place?

Suddenly, a startling realization hit him, and Merlin paled. Oh, gods, what if it was one of the _knights?_ Really, it seemed like something Gwaine would do…But Gwaine wouldn’t have made it so…sweet…

No, no. It couldn’t have been one of the knights… But then, who else would it have been? Many of the other servants didn’t know how to read or write, so they couldn’t have done it…

“I have to ask Gwaine…” Merlin mumbled to himself, ignoring the burning flush on his face at the thought of showing the parchment to someone else. They made him so…so… _needy_! Merlin is _not_ that needy! He is _not!_

Abandoning his work on Arthur’s armour, Merlin clutched the parchment close to his chest protectively before rushing out of the armoury to find Gwaine. He was currently not permitted at the tavern, and considering the time of day it was…

Merlin headed straight for the Knights’ Quarters, determination in his stride as he sped past other servants in the corridors. As soon as he arrived at the door he recognized as Gwaine’s, he knocked hard on it, still clutching the paper to his chest with one hand. He heard quick footsteps, then a small bang followed by a string of colourful swears. Merlin raised an eyebrow at the door, his attention captured by the unusual panic in Gwaine’s voice as he swore. Then, he heard a quite yet frantic, ‘ _hide!’_ and his curiosity only grew.

Gwaine was definitely in bed with someone. Someone he didn’t want people to know about. Merlin couldn’t help but be intrigued. Normally, Gwaine was all for shouting his latest conquest for the world to hear, but now he was quite obviously trying to keep their identity a secret, Merlin couldn’t help but wonder why. A few more moments of hushed voices and footsteps hurrying about passed, before suddenly the door swung open to reveal Gwaine with nothing but the duvet from his bed wrapped around him loosely.

“Hey! Merlin!” He announced, just a little too loudly. Merlin assumed he was letting his secret guest know who was at the door. “What’s brought you all the way to my lovely chambers this evening?”

Merlin felt his face heat up at the question as he remembered exactly why he did stop by. “Oh, right, ah, well, about that—” he cut himself off, clearing his throat before suddenly thrusting the paper into Gwaine’s hands, “ _did you write this?_ ”

The knight raised a questioning eyebrow at Merlin but held out the paper and began to read it anyway.

“ _Merlin gasped and writhed on the soft bed as his King worshipped every inch of his pale body, paying extra attention to his most sensitive areas_ —”

“ _Gwaine!”_ Merlin cut him off, blushing furiously, “Not out loud!!”

“Where did you get this, Merls?” Gwaine asked, smirking as his eyes darted across the page while he read. “I mean! Listen to this! _The noble King Arthur waited until his ever-caring servant spoke his consent before finally entering his body, love in his touch and arousal in his gaze. Merlin’s lips found Arthur’s and they kissed passionately as the King thrust slowly inside of the dark-haired man beneath him._ ” A sharp, startled gasp came from Gwaine’s room as he spoke and Merlin’s face only deepened in colour. “I mean, wow. Just. Wow. Whoever wrote this is clearly a massive romantic, this is almost…Sweet. For an erotic story about you and Arthur, I mean.”

Gwaine passed the parchment back to the sorcerer, who chewed his bottom lip slightly, feeling quite mortified but also intrigued. “So…It wasn’t you who wrote this?”

“What? No!” Gwaine laughed, “Trust me, Merlin, if I wrote that it wouldn’t be all sweet words and loving caresses, if you know what I mean. Though… I think I may have an idea who did write it.”

Merlin noticed the hint of amusement and surprise in his friend’s voice, latching onto the last part and ignoring the first half of what he said. “Who is it, then? I need to talk to them. I found this on the armoury _floor!_ What if Arthur had found it? Gods, I kind of wish I hadn’t…”

“Why? Can’t stop picturing it now?” Gwaine smirked wider.

“Shut up, and don’t change the subject.” Merlin glared at him, feeling rather flustered. He wouldn’t admit it, but Gwaine was right. His thoughts kept drifting to the things he read, and how good it would feel and how much he wanted to try it and—no! Not now! Mission! “Who wrote it?”

There was a moment of silence as Gwaine hesitated, before finally sighing. “I can’t say, I’m sorry. Look, I don’t know for sure, and I—I want to talk to him about it first if I’m right. If it’s who I think it is, he’ll be really embarrassed, maybe horrified even, that you’ve found it…”

A frown made its way onto Merlin’s face, but he nodded slowly. He guessed he understood that. “Alright… But I want to talk to him, so find a way to convince him. Until then, I’m keeping this. Obviously, he can’t be trusted to not leave it lying around where anyone could see it.” He added the last part only a little petulantly.

“Oh, just admit you want to use it for your nighttime fantasies,” Gwaine teased, “I don’t judge.”

Merlin huffed loudly, looking away. Then, he looked back at him with a mischievous smirk. “Neither do I, but you’ve hidden tonight’s partner, which is more than a little suspicious. Normally you’re all about showing off your conquests.”

Gwaine just shook his head, an almost fond smile gracing his lips, to Merlin’s shock.

“He’s not just some conquest,” the Knight admitted. “I’m… Serious about him. He’s not ready for people to know about us, though, worried what people’ll say, and I’m respecting his wishes.” He paused before adding a bit louder, “I know the people who really matter to us won’t care at all, and would just be happy to see us happy, though. I understand his worries, though, and won’t push him if he’s not ready.”

Merlin felt his heart melt a little at the obvious care his friend held for his new lover, and he smiled softly at Gwaine. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m happy for you no matter what. Please, talk to the person who wrote this for me. I want to know who it was.”

“Right, yeah, of course,” Gwaine nodded, “you won’t be mad at him, will you? I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm.”

“No! No, I’m not mad… More than a bit mortified, admittedly a little turned on,” he looked away as he admitted it, ignoring Gwaine’s victorious exclamation, “but I’m not mad. I just want to return it to him directly so no one else gets it, so Arthur doesn’t get it.”

The Knight adjusted the blanket tied around his body. “Alright. I’ll send him your way, probably tomorrow afternoon, I’ve got _business_ to do right now.”

“Right, well, tell _business_ I said hi,” Merlin snorted, rolling his eyes. “Bye, Gwaine.”

“Night!” Gwaine grinned before shutting the door and Merlin heard him running away from it, presumably back to his bed.

Not wanting to intrude, or hear anything he wasn’t supposed to, Merlin shook his head and walked off to his own chambers, deciding to call it quits on his duties for the rest of the night. As Merlin walked down the corridors, glancing at the parchment occasionally, he couldn’t help but be glad Arthur had managed to talk him into moving into new chambers. Albeit, those chambers were very close to his own and he undoubtedly only did it to make sure Merlin had no excuses for being late in mornings… He appreciated it nonetheless, though, in moments like this.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Gaius somehow finding this, which he surely would have had he not moved rooms. Gods, it would be horrifying!

Merlin sighed in relief when he finally got back to his chambers, and walked inside. He set the parchment on the small table Arthur had gifted him as a study space to work on and practice his magic. Merlin would be the first to admit the chambers Arthur had given him were bigger than that one would typically give a servant. He didn’t think too deeply into it, though. It was just because Arthur wanted him to be on time every day and this space was closest. 

After setting down the story down, he walked over to the wardrobe Arthur gifted him in addition to the room. Thinking about it, Arthur provided him with a lot when he gave him this room… Oh, well, better not to dwell on it, it wasn’t like it meant anything. Even if Merlin wished it did. Quickly, Merlin grabbed his hand-me-down white tunic with a deep plunging neckline that had once been the King’s. He smiled slightly at it, remembering how Arthur threw it at his face in annoyance one day when he was complaining about the shirt he typically slept in going missing. He found it two days later, but by then he had a new favourite night shirt.

Merlin sighed and stripped down, tugging off his red tunic and setting it neatly aside on the chair that came with the table, doing the same with his breeches after stepping out of them. Then, he carefully pulled the white V-neck tunic over his head, leaving it untied as he walked to his bed and dropped onto it. Another thing Arthur gave him, he noted with a quiet hum as he slipped under the warm duvet. Surely this was too nice to be given to a servant, this soft bed with comfy pillows, nice bedclothes that had such a thick blanket… Though, looking at the obvious Pendragon red, Merlin was _sure_ they used to be Arthur’s when he was Prince. Still, he was unsure why Arthur would give him such nice things… He had protested greatly when Arthur first presented the gifts, but the King made it seem like it was no big deal and totally normal, so eventually he just dropped it.

He wondered sometimes, though. Particularly when the odd servant would shoot him an envious or judging or just downright mean look as he walked beside Arthur, or left his rooms.

Merlin sighed and pushed the train of thought out of mind, snuggling further into the blanket as he let his eyes shut. He knew it was early, but, well, he’d had a long day and he deserved some real sleep, alright? Arthur could manage dressing himself for bed _one night_.

With that in mind, the warlock curled up on his side and let himself drift to sleep. And if he let his thoughts drift to the story again as he drifted off, well, only he had to know.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Merlin was ripped out of a particularly _good_ dream by a loud bang and shout of “ _Merlin!”_ by a voice that clearly belonged to Arthur.

Startled, Merlin shot into an upright position, slurring out a sleepy, “’m up!”

He heard a loud scoff, and blinked a few times before finally spotting Arthur, who had already crossed the room to his table from the door. “You were sleeping. Before tending to me for the evening,” the King accused, leaning against the table.

Merlin sighed loudly and stretched his arms, as the duvet slipped down and piled around his waist, covering his lap.

“I was tired, had long day,” he offered, taking in Arthur’s appearance. He was still dressed in his day clothes… It was surely late at night now, and he’d come to wake Merlin instead of just dress himself and go to bed. “I figured you were smart enough to know how to dress yourself by now, but I see I was wrong.”

A stupid grin found its way onto his face when Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. The King finally just sighed and looked away, to the table. Merlin felt his heart stop when he saw what Arthur’s eyes fell on.

“Merlin?” Arthur raised an eyebrow as he lifted the damned paper, “What is _this_?”

The Warlock practically launched himself out of the bed, forgetting he wasn’t wearing breeches, and to Arthur, snatching the paper from his hands in a panic. “ _Nothing!_ It’s nothing!”

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Arthur commented, sounding way too calm for Merlin’s liking. He paused and Merlin flushed under his critical gaze as blue eyes looked him up and down. “…Is that my shirt?”

Merlin shifted from one foot to the other as he avoided Arthur’s eyes, clutching the paper to his chest. “You gave it to me.”

“Right…” Arthur murmured, and Merlin swore he imagined the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips. “Anyway, why do you have… _Sexual writings_ about us?”

“Look, I, it’s not what it seems like!” The brunet insisted, finally meeting Arthur’s disbelieving stare, “It’s not! I found it, in the armoury. It was on the floor and… I didn’t want anyone else to find it, least of all you, and I’m giving it back to the author directly tomorrow afternoon!”

A moment of silent passed as Arthur seemed to think about Merlin’s words. Finally, he nodded as if making a decision and held out a hand. “Give me the paper.”

“What?!”

“Give me the paper, what are you deaf now?” Arthur huffed as if annoyed, although he was smirking as he spoke, “I want to read it.”

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock at the King’s words, his grip on the parchment loosening just barely. Apparently, it was enough, though, as Arthur quickly took the paper from his hands and backed away before beginning to read it silently.

He stood frozen in surprise for a moment, processing what just happened, before finally snapping back to reality, but it was too late. Arthur had already read plenty of it.

“Arthur, I’m so so—”

“Did you read this?” He cut Merlin off, looking away from the paper to catch his eyes. Knowing better than to try and lie, when Arthur knew all of his tells now, Merlin just sighed and nodded his head.

He shifted slightly again, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as Arthur’s gaze darkened slightly. “Did you like it?”

“ _What_?” Merlin gasped, taken aback by the question. Arthur just took a step closer, lowering the paper back onto the table.

“Did you like it, _Mer_ lin? Did you _enjoy_ reading some faceless person’s fantasy about us?” Arthur hummed, definitely smirking now, and kept walking closer, “did you imagine it? Did you think about what it would be like while you read it? Think about the ways I could get you that desperate? Is that the real reason you kept it? Did you _like it_ , Merlin?”

He paused, right in front of Merlin, and leaned until their faces were mere centimetres apart. “Because I did,” he whispered, “I enjoyed the thought of you, on your knees, begging for me… Don’t you like how that sounds… _Darling_?”

Merlin’s breath caught in his throat, his heart stuttering at the way the word rolled off his King’s lips so sweetly, just like it had in the story. “Oh, gods. I’m so fucked…”

Arthur huffed out a laugh, wrapping his arms slowly around Merlin’s waist to pull his body flush against his own. “Perhaps if you ask politely, you will be,” he grinned.

Merlin let out an embarrassed noise. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“I’m not complaining,” Arthur shrugged.

“I really did only keep it to return it to the writer…”

“Do you want me to let go? To stop?”

There was a pause, an anticipatory silence.

“No,” Merlin finally murmured, hesitating before wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck. “No… Don’t let go.”

Arthur pressed their foreheads together gently. “What do you want me to do?” He asked softly, almost nervously, “tell me what you want me to do.”

Merlin let his eyes fall shut slowly, holding Arthur tightly.

“ _Kiss me…”_

As soon as the words left his mouth, Merlin’s lips were covered by Arthur’s as the King kissed him sweetly. It wasn’t perfect, no first kiss was. Merlin was sure his lips were chapped, and it took them a moment to find the right angle without their noses bumping uncomfortably, but it was precisely these imperfections that made it so faultless, so blissful. It was soft, unrushed, and Merlin savoured every moment their lips moved together in this silent confession of love.

It wasn’t until lips parted and tongues slid against one another that the kiss deepened, grew more heated, wanting. That soft gasps filled the silence, and hands found blond hair and white shirt hems. It wasn’t until the first moan filled the air that the kiss broke, only for a moment, enough time for both to take a gasp of air and dive back beneath the waves of need that rushed through them. And it was when lips found Merlin’s neck, that bodies stumbled back further, further, further… Until they collapsed on a soft mattress and their lips reconnected, a King straddling his Warlock, as they began to rock against one another slowly.

And when the clothes came off, and Merlin writhed and gasped beneath the surprisingly gentle touch of Arthur, repetitions of love confessions leaving both like words of promise when they finally connected in the most physically intimate way… The one part of Merlin’s mind still forming coherent thought beyond _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,_ swore to give his praise to the author of that tale on his table, for giving the two a push towards each other.

And perhaps for their accuracy in how sweet Arthur was in bed… Or, maybe, he’d keep that part to himself.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the next morning, it was to strong arms wrapped around his middle, and a bare body pressed against his back. As the memories of the previous night came back to him, a happy sigh left Merlin’s lips.

“You’re awake?” Merlin jumped just barely at Arthur’s voice, before relaxing and turning around in his arms to face him.

“For a moment, I thought last evening was only a dream fueled by that damned story,” the sorcerer admitted with a smile.

Arthur let out a quiet laugh, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “Not a dream. You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Merlin. Maybe we should thank that writer.”

Merlin knew he was joking, but he was honestly considering it. First, though…

“Wait… Is that why you kept insisting on giving me all this stuff, and this room?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “because you’re in love with me and atrocious at expressing your emotions?”

“It’s called _courting_ ,” Arthur huffed, “and yes. I thought it was obvious, but you’re more oblivious than I thought.”

“Oi!” Merlin whacked him on the arm lightly, “last I checked, typically both parties are aware they’re courting, and you never asked me, so I had every right to be oblivious, you prat.”

Merlin could have sworn Arthur was pouting, but the expression was so quickly replaced with a smirk, he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, either, anyway. As soon as the smirk crossed his face, Arthur had rolled them over and pinned Merlin onto the bed as he began trailing kisses down the brunet’s neck.

“Mm…Arthur, we can’t right now,” Merlin groaned softly when Arthur nipped his skin gently, “you have training with the knights and I have to meet with whoever wrote this in the afternoon. If you don’t stop now, we won’t get out of bed all day.”

“I’m the King, I can set Leon in charge of training…” Arthur told him, as if Merlin could forget his status.

“Arthur…” he warned, though the breathless way it came out didn’t sound much like a warning. “Arthur, come on. Off.”

There was a loud, dramatic sigh, before Arthur finally sat up and got off of him. “Fine. Fine, but you’re staying in my chambers tonight.”

“Whatever you say, _my Lord_ ,” Merlin rolled his eyes, sitting up slowly. “Shall I get dressed and fetch some clothing from your chambers so you can get dressed?”

He looked like he was contemplating it for a moment, before Arthur finally nodded. “Could you? I don’t very much want to walk to my rooms naked and I can’t… seem to find my breeches, really _where did they go_?” He looked around the room in astonished confusion, the article of clothing nowhere to be seen. Merlin just sighed.

“Now you know how I lost my old sleeping shirt…” He muttered, pulling on his clothes from the previous day. “Stay here.”

Before Arthur could reply, Merlin left to collect some clothing. Once Arthur was dressed, Merlin grabbed breakfast for the King, which was shared with him (much to his delight). Then, he took him to the armoury and readied him for training. He stayed to watch for a while, before slipping off back to his chambers to wait for the author in case they arrived early.

Merlin waited, and waited, and cleaned, and waited… They didn’t arrive early. In fact, Merlin had to tell Arthur as he delivered his lunch to him, the writer was late. Merlin was tempted to go find Gwaine and question him again, but something in his gut told him not to. So, instead, he picked food off of Arthur’s plate—ignoring his playful glares—then, headed back to his room after a few quick kisses that definitely would have become more had he not left when he did.

With a sigh, Merlin sat down at his table and held the parchment in his hands, staring at it without actually reading it. Waiting. He was beginning to wonder if the author would ever come, when finally, _finally_ , there was a light knock on his door.

Just in case it wasn’t who he’d been expecting, Merlin placed the paper on the table behind his back and stood up.

“Come in!” He called through the door once he knew it was out of sight behind himself. His heart sped up in anticipation, only for his hopes of discovering the author to be crushed when, hesitantly, Leon stepped into his chambers. The Knight looked just about anywhere but at Merlin, and he seemed uncharacteristically shy.

Merlin hoped it wasn’t as obvious as it felt when his face fell at the sight of his friend.

“Oh…” He frowned, a little confused as to why Leon was there, “sorry, I was expecting someone else—did you need me for something? Did Gwaine start a fight at the tavern again?”

The warlock’s confusion reached new heights when he saw colour rush to Leon’s face. Leon took a breath, before clearing his throat and looking Merlin in the eyes. “No, I—” he cut himself off, shaking his head.

“No. I believe you found my…ah…writing…”

Stunned, Merlin just blinked at his friend, his eyes slowly widening. “You… This was—you wrote— _you_?!”

Leon nodded slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Merlin stared at him in shock for a few more moments before snapping out of his daze, and holding out the paper.

“Right, right, well, try not to lose it again,” he said as Leon took the parchment, “I won’t tell Arthur it was you, but he did read it.”

He hadn’t thought it possible, but the red covering Leon’s face deepened in colour as his eyes widened. “He did?”

Merlin only nodded.

“Oh, gods… I am so sorry, Merlin, neither of you were ever meant to read this, I just, Gwaine,” Leon paused, taking a breath before continuing, “one night Gwaine and I were talking about you and Arthur and how he wished you two would just see sense and get together already—his words, not mine—and so I… Well, I wrote it for him. I hope I didn’t create a rift between the two of you, it wasn’t my intention. I’ve no idea how it ended up in the armoury.”

It took a moment for his words to really click, but when they did, Merlin suddenly understood. Oh. Oh, that was news. That was… “ _You’re_ Gwaine’s secret lover!” He gasped. When Leon looked away, offering no denial, Merlin heard his silent confirmation. The sorcerer hesitated.

“I won’t tell anyone. But for what it’s worth, they’d all be happy for you both, no one would mind. I’m happy for you both,” he softened his voice as he spoke, before clearing his throat and adding to change the subject to something less uncomfortable for Leon, “anyway, no need to apologize. You can tell Gwaine tonight that we’ve found sense. Thanks to your writing, ironically enough. Though, I wouldn’t say anything to anyone else, I’ll keep your secret, and you keep mine. Yeah?”

Leon looked startled for a moment, before he nodded with a smile. “Thank you, Merlin. You can trust me, I swear I won’t tell a soul, and neither will Gwaine. I am pleased to have been of help in bringing you together…I should be going now; I have a patrol to lead.”

Merlin nodded in understanding, and Leon headed for the door after sharing one last smile. As soon as the door shut behind the Knight, Merlin dropped down into the chair in disbelief.

It had been _Leon_ all along.

Who would’ve thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Don't be like me, get some sleep when you need it!


End file.
